


Prompt 30: Crush

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [30]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Charity Event, Crush, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has a huge major crush and Iris being the amazing sister she is sets it up so he can meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 30: Crush

Barry sat in front of the tv enraptured by the person speaking. Dr. Harrison Wells was his idol but Harrison’s son, Hartley, was the one who held all of the young man’s attention. Hartley was just as brilliant as his father though instead of particle accelerators and dark matter his area of expertise strayed more towards sonics and sound waves. Now Hartley was an active part of the accelerator project but his personal interests laid elsewhere. Barry felt his heart flutter as the young man got up to speak. God he could listen to Hartley’s voice for hours and not tire of it. That wasn’t even when he spoke science. As soon as Hartley started that Barry was gone. It didn’t hurt that Hartley was easy on the eyes. Never would he admit it but Barry had a major crush on the young man. Iris teased him about it too much for him to actually admit it to her. Speak of the devil. Two arms wrapped around Barry’s shoulders, causing barely any distraction from the tv.

“Stalking your crush huh?” Iris teased.

“Not stalking.” Barry responded.

“Mm-hm.” Not convinced at all Iris pulled one hand away.

“Letting you know. You are now my slave and have to do my chores for next five months.”

“Why do you think that?” Two tickets were dangled in front of him, blocking his view. Irritated he read them only to have his eyes light up as he spun around, wrapping his arms around Iris.

“I love you I love you I love you!” In her hand were two passes to a special charity event that STAR labs was holding.

“This is also your birthday and christmas present from me and dad.” Iris added.

“I love you.” Barry repeated. Iris just grinned in response.

~  
Barry was adjusting his suit sleeve nervously. It was black with a white shirt and red tie.

“Calm down.” Iris chided as she fixed the tie, “You look fine.” Iris was wearing a simple red dress.

“I can’t help that I’m nervous.” Barry muttered in embarrassment. Currently the two were inside the building with many other well known researchers and journalists. Very few people were merely science fans.

“Hello.” Barry froze, staring at Iris with wide eyes. He could recognize that voice anywhere. Turning around Barry’s breath caught in his throat. Hartley Rathaway stood there in a clean cut suit with a charming smile on his face. Barry wanted to throw up.

“Hello.” Iris greeted.

“I’m Hartley Rathaway.” Hartley held his hand out. Iris shook his hand.

“I’m Iris West and this is my brother Barry Allen.” Barry’s mouth would not open as his ears turned red. That charming smile was sent his way, causing his heart to jump up into his throat. An elbow and pointed look from Iris had him moving his hand to meet Hartley’s. Barry hoped against hope that Hartley didn’t notice the shaking of his hand.

“H-Hi.” Barry managed to choke out. Iris sent Hartley an apologetic look as she placed a hand on Barry.

“Sorry. He’s just really nervous about being here.” Iris explained.

“That’s understandable. Especially with the lack of others around our age.” and it was true. Besides Hartley, Iris and Barry were the youngest ones there.

“Since that is the case, could you keep Barry company while I go powder my nose?” Iris asked.

“Of course.” Hartley agreed with a nod. Iris smiled sweetly at Hartley before sneaking a smirk at Barry and leaving. Barry could only stare as Iris left him. 

‘She just left me.’

“Is my company really that bad?” Hartley asked. Apparently Barry had said that out loud.

“W-what? N-No i-t’s not. I really like you, I mean y-your company. N-Not that you're not n-nice or anything. I… I’m just going to leave before I end up throwing up or pass out.” With that Barry turned and quickly left.

~  
Barry sighed as he was far enough away from Hartley.

“Oh hello.” Barry turned to see Dr. Harrison Wells standing there.

“Uh h-hi.”

“I’m sure you know but I’m Harrison Wells.”

“Barry… Allen.” Barry shook hands with the man.

“Short for Bartholomew?” Barry nodded in response, “Well Mr. Allen I must say I’m surprised, I wasn’t expecting anyone of your age to be here but I happened to spot you and your friend.”

“Sister actually.” Barry corrected, “She isn’t much for the whole science thing anyway.”

“Oh?”

“She usually is the one to come with me for these sort of things.” Barry and Harrison continued to speak for sometime before anyone interrupted.

“There you are Barry.”

“Hello father.” and just like that Barry’s mind kind of just shut down.

“Hello Hartley, and you must be Iris. Mr. Allen was just telling me how this was a present from both you and your father.”

“Yeah. He really idolizes you and he admires Hartley.” This was about the time that Barry wanted to hide somewhere very far away and forget that this had ever happened.

“Barry could I have a word with you?” Hartley asked.

“Go on. I’ll be here.” Iris basically gave Barry no option than to go with. Once they were out of earshot Hartley turned then proceeded to study Barry.

“How come you can have a civilized conversation with my father but not me? Have I done something to offend you?” Barry shook his head.

“Then why?” Thinking it over Barry made his decision. If it goes bad he could just hide and pretend it never happened.

“B-Because I-I d-d-do-n’t ha-ve a crush o-on h-him.” Barry stuttered, eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

“You have a crush on me?” Barry peeked up to see that Hartley looked honestly shocked.

“Yes.” came the tiny answer, “I have for a while.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean?” Barry asked with furrowed brows, a small frown on his face.

“Why do you have a crush on me? No one has crushes on me.” Blinking owlishly laughter suddenly bubbled forth and Barry couldn’t stop it.

“What?” Hartley asked irritably.

“Y-You really think-? You have no idea how amazing you are do you? You are extremely intelligent. I don’t know anyone your age who has accomplished as much as you have in the scientific field. You are also very kind. You volunteered at homeless shelters and food pantries not to mention the donations you make. Plus you’re very attractive. A charming smile, beautiful eyes…” Barry trailed off, eyes widening as he realized what he said.

“You really think that?”

“I wouldn’t have said so if I didn’t.”

“I’m free friday morning if you’d like to join me for coffee.” Barry felt his jaw drop as he looked up.

“Huh?”

“Like I said. People don’t have crushes on me, especially not cute sweet guys. So does Friday work?” Barry nodded still dumbfounded.

“Y-Yeah that… that’d be great.” A small nervous laugh escaped before him.

“Just curious, how long?” Deciding playing dumb wasn’t the best option Barry spoke,

“Uh well… fiveish years?” Barry gave a nervous smile at that.

“Oh wow.” and that was when it really hit him. His crush of five years had just asked him out. That was really the last thing Barry remembered before tunnel vision started and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't get it Barry fainted.


End file.
